The Burdens of Letting Go
by TabbyLover
Summary: Completely AU. Two Jedi Masters and their Padawans have been sent to the planet of Alsirmyra and someone is not going to get off that planet alive. What the Force is going on with this story? That is all that I can spare in the summery without giving to


**Title: **The Burdens of Letting Go

**Disclaimer:** I swear that on my mother's beloved spirit that I do not own any of the characters created by George Lucas or the ones who have told the story of Jedi Apprentice and so on.

**A/N:** I know that I have at least unfinished stories to be finished that are under NCIS and that I have two Star Wars fics that have only just started but. . . . I can not explain why that I am starting to write something completely different. Not sure if this idea has been told or even been hinted in a few. I hope you'll trust me on this one and if you do not like the idea, then tell me and I'll not write up another until '**Trust the Force**' or '**Beyond the Force**' has been finished and completed. What can I say that I can not simply get this story out of my head, tormenting me to write this story instead of just sitting down chewing my nails off. Still unsure if it is going to work out as or if it will be better then I have previously thought it would be. I shall not keep you from the story much longer for I am sure that you'll just skip the top half, just so you could get onto the story. Which is a fabulous idea by the way. Also to remind you that I have only have six of the Jedi Apprentices and the one written by Terry Brooks, and a few snippets in other fics so excuse me for any errors on my behalf.

**Summery:** Completely AU. Two Jedi Masters and their Padawans have been sent to the planet of Alsirmyra and someone is not going to get off that planet alive. What the Force is going on with this story? That is all that I can spare in the summery without giving too much away.

. . . . . . . .

**The Burdens of Letting Go**

. . . . . . . .

**Chapter 1: **

Trying to sit back and relax for a bit. Content enough to be surrounded by his three best friends. Who are miraculously not sent away on some far way mission to set a few quarrels right again so everyone could be at peace and to have justice again. That is what everyone is thriving for and yet what they thrive for doesn't always succeed as they would want it to be.

"Oh! Well look who it is guys," Bruck Chun's recognisable voice could be heard from the other side of the library. "Its Oafy-Wan, returned from the dead."

Fifteen year old Obi-Wan was trying his very best to ignore Bruck's taunts. Instead focusing his gaze on the datapad in his hands, learning all there is about the mysterious planet of Alsirmyra and its noble inhabitants. His master will not be pleased if he had not learnt a thing about Alsirmyra before they were to depart.

Garen Muln and his Master, Clee Rhara, are also to join them on this particular mission.

A sense of foreboding is building up inside his mind and gut to the point of being physically sick. Almost as if though the Force is warning and preparing him for a painful lesson to learn, and it will be a lesson of which Obi-Wan is dreading to learn.

"Who in their right minds allow someone as clumsy as our dear Oafy-Wan in a sacred place. Such as a library," Bruck whispers sarcastically in Obi-Wan's ear, "especially what had happened the last time you were in here. Never thought that it were possible for some one – "

Bruck suddenly puts a hold on his taunts and Obi-Wan doesn't need anyone to tell him of who has caused Bruck to shut up like he had. He could practically sense his Master's familiar presence the moment he had set a foot inside the library, where many were trying to learn or simply there to find something to read.

"Is there problem here Padawan Chun?" Qui-Gon calmly asks Bruck in a stern voice.

"Nope, no problem Master Jinn. Only just catching up with Obi-Wan is all I swear," Bruck stumbles to find any excuse to get the Master of his back, knowing full well just how fiercely protective Jinn is towards his Padawan of three years.

"Get back to your studies than, young one," Qui-Gon briskly says to Bruck.

"Yes Master Jinn. . . . . Right away sir." Bruck mumbles before he leaves the group alone to their studies.

The four young friends were managing quite fine, without having to bite the bottom of their lips just so they can't laugh out loud.

After all they are in a library.

Turning his head around his shoulder to find his Master's icy cobalt eyes piercing through his Force-defence shields. Obi-Wan is often impressed by the way that a simple look from his master is all that needs to convey a single command, just by looking into his eyes.

Many often misjudge their bond, for it is truly like no other bond. Some also believe that Qui-Gon is still blinded by his past and that Obi-Wan has somehow managed to unlock the chains to Qui-Gon's steel cold heart. Most of the times, Obi-Wan would like to believe that he had somehow had a part to play in making Qui-Gon to show a much kinder side to all.

Over the years that they have been together as Master and Padawan, facing many trials on the way.

Obi-Wan has learnt how to control his anger better, but he still has this tendency to doubt to his own self.

Qui-Gon on the other hand has learnt how to let go of his past, so he could teach another and to love again.

What a pair these two make. One of them heavily relies on the Living Force, while the other believes in the Unifying Force and yet they complement each in ways that no other could.

"It is time."

That was all Qui-Gon has to say to get his message across to both Obi-Wan and his friend Garen. Letting them know that they are about to embark on a mission that no one will be able to forget in a long time to come and no one even knows just what it is they are not wanting to forget.

. . . . . . . .. .

"Troiyson! Boss would like to speak with you." Tar briskly says to his little brother.

"About what?" Troiyson turns to face his older brother. They may be brothers but there are times when many would wish to defer on that matter.

After their parents have died in a horrific accident back on Coruscant a few years ago. The two brothers were taken in to an orphanage and there they had stayed until a man came by. A man claiming to be the long lost relative.

The man had had demanded the boys to call him Boss and that is all that they call him by. Boss is an evil man, who hates the Jedi Order with an undying passion and none of Barak brothers know how, why or when Boss' hatred had become infected and something they should keep remain to be weary off.

"I've got a job for you. That's what." Boss explains, with a hiss and a warning through his tone of voice making him to sound colder then he already is in the inside.

Boss is a handsome man to behold. His midnight blue eyes are as cold as night, his hair is dark as raven feathers, which fall down to his broad shoulders and he has a scar that resembles a broken circle.

"And what it is that I have to do?" Troiyson takes his weary eyes of the dark man to gaze out at the stars.

"There are some Jedi approaching the planet of Alsirmyra," the dark man steps dangerously closer to Troiyson. Boss' midnight eyes were engulfed in flames of pure hatred for the Jedi, even though Boss has the appearance of someone resembling a Jedi, he still hates them, "and I would like you to capture one of them for me. Alive or dead makes no difference to me – "

"Anyone in particular, Boss?" Troiyson is known to be an impatient man and is considered to be one of the deadliest Bounty Hunter in the galaxy. Much more deadly then his own brother.

"The one that will cause the Sith grief," comes Boss' cryptic reply. An evil smirk was toying with his handsome features. "He must never fulfil his destiny and I also want to see his Master cry."

"You are asking me to capture a Padawan, I gather. And what does this young Jedi Padawan learner look like?" Troiyson is intrigued by this quest now.

"You will know when you'll see him," another cryptic response from Boss. "No actually I want you to kill the Padawan. With him being alive will cause his Master, who was my Master at one point, pain and anguish."

Both Troiyson and Tar were caught off guard at that last part. An evil cackle had dared to escape from Boss' lips at the thought of destroying one the most promising Jedi ever to walk into the temple and more importantly, he will be destroying Qui-Gon's heart at the same time. Destroying the hope of the Jedi is going to be so much fun.

Oh, yes. Xanatos knows all about the destiny of which Obi-Wan Kenobi is to fulfil and just what young Kenobi's death would mean to not only just Qui-Gon, but the entire Jedi existence is to be diminished by the death of a fifteen year old boy.

That will teach the Jedi or two not to mess with Xanatos.

. . . . . . . .

"In danger, young Kenobi is." Grandmaster Yoda had come to see the team, before they had departed. Only to warn Master Qui-Gon and Clee.

"What sort of danger?" Qui-Gon is demanding answers, especially when he hears the news of Obi-Wan's life being in danger.

"That I can not say but to warn you I can," says Yoda. "This mission is important, so is young Obi-Wan. At what ever the cost, young Kenobi must live to fulfil his destiny before all is lost."

"Then why sends us on this mission, Master. If Obi-Wan's life is in danger - " Qui-Gon looks over his shoulder to find Obi-Wan laughing at some joke Garen had said, " – then he must stay at the Temple-"

"Risking Obi-Wan's life by keeping here, you are Master Qui-Gon. Depart you must to Alsirmyra. There Obi-Wan's fate will be tested, find out who has placed Obi-Wan's destiny in mortal danger," says the wise Master, "go, with you he must. Tell him this you cannot."

_That was a reasonable request_, Qui-Gon thought to himself. Telling Obi-Wan this shocking piece of news will surely cause Obi-Wan harm and it is concerning that someone wants Obi-Wan dead. All because of Obi-Wan's mysterious destiny and by the sounds of things Yoda believes that it is important enough to have Obi-Wan to fulfil that destiny of his.

"May the force be with you."

"And with you, my Master."

. . . . . . . .

**To Be Continued . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** Ooh, Obi-Wan is in deep shit now and I do hope that you had enjoyed the many surprises, more to come there are and it is not what you think.


End file.
